


A month in the country

by NowhereJules



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereJules/pseuds/NowhereJules
Summary: It was late at night the first time he saw her. Graceful and perfect, swirling on the hard wood of the stage. He's heard that she is the best of the Bolshoi, that she leaves the audience as good as dead after her performances. They called her the Black Widow, but at this moment, he just wondered how someone so full of light could have such a dark name.A DANCER/STAGEMAN FAN-FICTIONSet during the 30's.





	A month in the country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isaiah18376](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah18376/gifts), [heyfrenchfreudiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/gifts), [mylifeisloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/gifts), [chalantness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/gifts).



> Ok so, I've had this idea for a while now.  
> I think that posting the summary was the first step in this new challenge: writing about my OTP. 
> 
> I'll have to find a beta reader as my English isn't the best when it comes to writing. (I grew up in France). 
> 
> See you soon for the first chapter! 
> 
> Here is my tumblr: "ask-steverogers"

C o m i n g S o o n


End file.
